


Loud As You Want

by Liralen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: salt_burn_porn, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liralen/pseuds/Liralen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's a talker. When he shuts up, it's a problem. Written for the prompt <em>adult conversations</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud As You Want

Jared's a talker. This should not come as a surprise to any living person who's ever met the man. Or seen him in an interview. Or read an article about him. It's pretty much the print on his care tag: he's tall, he's from Texas, and he'll talk both ears off if you give him half a chance.

(Jensen actually made that tag once, including a list of warnings about using Jared in conjunction with alcohol and leaving him unattended in the presence of baked goods, but when he tried to sneak up and attach it to the guy's shirt, Jared twitched unexpectedly, the pin missed its target and jammed into his shoulder, and Jensen had to fake a wasp attack and then spend the rest of the day listening to his costar complain on and on about how wasps were _assholes_ , totally cementing the original point.)

Anyway.

Jared's a talker, and Jensen's cool with that. He's not always the chattiest guy himself, but most of the time Jared doesn't seem to expect any answer, and Jensen's usually pretty content to listen to him talk. He's come to rely on it--the steady hum of Jared's voice filling the quiet in between takes, or talking trash during games of CoD in Jensen's trailer. He cracks jokes with the crew while they're changing scenes and keeps up a running commentary during hockey games, and there was awhile there in the beginning where Jensen was afraid he'd get sick of it--just snap one day and turn on Jared and yell " _Enough!_ "--but it hasn't happened, and now they're midway through their third season and Jensen doesn't think it ever will.

It's just Jared. His life comes with a soundtrack, and when they're together, Jensen's does, too. Jensen accepts that it's not something Jared _does_ , it's part of who he _is_ , and it's something that's never going to change.

So when Jensen finally works up the courage and the blood alcohol content to drag Jared home from the bar one night and into his bed, he's got some expectations. The first one is to not get punched in the face--they've been doing this stupid little flirty dance for _years_ now, half of their fans already think they're fucking--and everything goes real well on that account. Jared's full, warm lips against his feel a whole lot better than his fist probably would.

Jared's a good kisser, which Jensen also expected, because--hell, he's _seen_ the guy in action, on set and off. So, yeah, he had a good idea what it would be like, Jared's generous mouth opening under him, his wide palms cupping Jensen's head. Knew it would be this hot, though maybe not this sweet; slow and almost careful, the way Jared's licking into his mouth, tasting and exploring like he doesn't want to miss a single thing. It's good, though. It's really fucking good.

It's even better when Jensen gets Jared's shirt off and then gets them horizontal. Jared on his back in Jensen's bed is hands-down the hottest thing he's ever seen, vaulting past his old #1--the time his senior year girlfriend and her best friend got drunk at homecoming and made out for him in their bras, his go-to jerk-off imagery--so easily it's kind of embarrassing. Jared's loose jeans are worn and slung low, and the uninterrupted stretch of bare, golden skin from throat to navel makes Jensen's mouth water, hungry for every inch.

Jensen peels off his own shirt and dives in for a kiss, reveling for a moment in the warm press of all that skin against his before easing back, working his mouth along Jared's jaw and down his neck. Opening his mouth, Jensen feels Jared shiver when he breathes out warm over Jared's throat, feels him do it again, harder, when he pushes the flat of his tongue hard against Jared's speeding pulse. He tastes sweat, a faint flat note of cologne, and something warm and familiar underneath, something distinctly _Jared_ that has Jensen opening wider, sucking hard until he's dizzy with the taste and Jared is arching under him with the tiniest of groans.

"Sorry," he whispers, pulling away, though he can't resist a last lick over the rising bruise. "Shit, Jay, you taste so good."

Jared's answering laugh is low and soft, barely more than a warm huff of breath, and something about that is just... not what Jensen expected. Feels wrong, somehow, though he can't quite figure out why; and then he's tonguing at Jared's nipple and Jared's arching his back, cupping his hands around Jensen's shoulders and urging him down, and that train of thought flies right off the tracks and out of sight.

Even with his dick pressing up against his fly hard enough to just about pop the buttons, Jensen wants to take his time, map every inch of Jared's body with hands and lips and tongue, but a quick glance up at Jared's dark eyes and open, panting mouth tells him that this isn't the time to tease. Jared's jeans are open and down his hips so fast Jensen almost takes his legs with them, laughing at himself for the way his hands are shaking. He takes more care with Jared's boxers, spends the time to work them all the way down and tug off Jared's socks, too, just so that when he's done he can sit back and see the whole glorious length of Jared's body bare and open to him.

"So gorgeous," he murmurs, hands sliding up Jared's strong thighs as he leans in and licks over Jared's thick cock. The muscles under his hands shift and tense, and Jensen smiles, licks again just to feel the tremble and then wraps his lips around the head and sucks hard.

A soft cry escapes, quickly cut off, and Jensen lifts his eyes to see Jared watching him, face flushed and bottom lip bit pale between his teeth. The _wrong_ of it slams through Jensen again, and he pulls off carefully and sits up, wiping at his mouth, the feeling intensifying when Jared just squeezes his eyes shut and swallows a sound.

And that's it--Jensen realizes all at once what's felt off, what's been missing this whole time. Jared's voice.

He flushes cold, stomach going numb with sudden panic. Jared's barely made a sound, hasn't said a word since they hit the bed. Jensen struggles to recall the last time Jared said _anything_ , even Jensen's name--he's constantly saying Jensen's name--but he can't remember.

Swallowing against the sick feeling crowding his throat, Jensen pulls back, retreating as far as he can without falling off the bed. Jared sits up slowly, brow knotted and gaze searching, but Jensen can't meet his eyes.

"Shit, shit, shit," he swears, pushing a hand through his hair, over his mouth, trying to wipe away the taste. "Shit, Jared."

"Jen--" Jared calls, softly, reaching out, but Jensen ducks away from his hand.

"I'm sorry. Shit, Jared, so fuckin sorry. Y're drunk, knew you were, fuck, I'm--but I didn't meanta--"

"Jen!"

This time it's loud enough to stop Jensen's babbling, but he still flinches when Jared touches him, scared and so fucking _sorry_ , unsure how he could have so badly misjudged everything.

"Hey, whoa, calm down. Breathe. Y'breathin'?" Jared tips Jensen's face up, waits for him to nod. "'Kay. Good. Look, m'sorry for... hell, whatever I did. I don't know. Can you tell me what happened that freaked you out so bad?"

Jensen stares in disbelief for a long moment, then bursts out suddenly-- "Were y'all not there when I _assaulted_ you just now?"

Of all the _many_ responses Jensen expects, Jared breaking into laughter isn't one of them. Not that it isn't nice to see--and _hear_ \--Jared being a little more _Jared_ -like, but it would be even nicer if he could do it without laughing at Jensen.

"Jen, I'm sorry, don't be mad, I'm not--you didn't--what the fuck?" Jared coughs to control his nervous laughter, shakes his head. "You didn't--God, is that what you thought?"

"Well what am I supposed to think?" Jensen throws his arms up in exasperation. "You didn't say a damn thing, Jared! YOU! Who can't shut up for five seconds any other time, you haven't said a word, haven't even made a _sound!_ Y'all wanna gimme some help here?"

"You get real country when you're drunk and yellin'," Jared observes, but he's flushed dark, back of his neck burning, and when Jensen growls and tries to pull away Jared wraps both arms around him and keeps him there.

"Okay, look, m'sorry," Jared says quickly. "Didn't think. I just, um. I guess I'm not--I mean, I don't really--"

He sighs, dropping his head to Jensen's shoulder. Jensen can feel how hotly he's blushing, and he almost misses Jared's embarrassed mumble.

"I'm loud, okay? I'm loud all the time, you know that, but sometimes I just... Shit, I got no filter between my head and my mouth at the best of times, you know that. And the stuff that comes into my head when... Uh. Well. Sandy used to hate it, wouldn't let me near her if we were at a hotel or anything, got too embarrassed, so I worked on biting my tongue, keeping quiet. I just... I didn't wanna... scare you off," Jared finishes lamely. "Guess I kinda sucked at that."

They're both silent for a long moment after that, buzzes wearing down and cocks softening, so Jensen knows even without hearing the soft gasp that he's caught Jared by surprise when he pulls his face up and kisses him, deep and slow and dirty.

"Not doing anything you don't want?" he asks, smoothing hands down Jared's sides and feeling the kick and twitch of tight muscle there. "You really want this?"

"God, Jen, can't tell you how much," Jared breathes sincerely. He presses in for another kiss, reaching for Jensen, but Jen ducks away. Grins and shakes his head at Jared's faint, protesting whine, evading his mouth and pushing at Jared's shoulders until the bigger man's flat on his back again with Jensen knelt between his legs.

"Think you can," Jensen murmurs, catching Jared's hands and laying a kiss on each palm before pressing them firmly to the bed. "Bet you can tell me about a _lot_ of stuff you want.

"And I'll do it," Jensen promises quickly, before Jared can voice a protest. "I'll do it, anything you want, you've just got to tell me, Jared. I want to know. Fuck, I want to know. Just tell me, Jay."

He traces his tongue up the side of Jared's newly revived erection, drawing a groan, and grins. "Loud as you want."

"Jen--"

Jared groans, reaching for him, but Jensen pulls out of reach and doesn't come close again until Jared's hands are at his sides again, fisting the sheets. "Jen, _please_. Wanna feel you."

Jensen licks his palm, nice and wet and noisy, slides his fist loosely over Jared's cock and thumbs the head, punching a moan from him. Jared's hips twitch and lift, trying to move with the friction, but Jensen keeps his touch light and he can hear Jared's breath getting ragged, harsh.

"Your mouth," Jared grits out, still hardly above a murmur. "Want your mouth on me--ah, fuck, c'mon, Jen, please--"

Jensen's got his mouth on Jared's belly, licking and nipping at the soft skin, tracing the lines of muscle, his hand still moving over Jared, too slow and light to get him there. He meets Jared's needy glare with a smirk, brows raised in challenge. _I'm good, man; I can do this all night. Can you?_

Jared bites his lip, breath hitching in his chest; then he closes his eyes and the words come pouring out of him.

"Fuck, Jensen, you fucking tease, on my _cock_. Want your mouth on my cock, want you to--aw, fuck! Like that, god, yeah, so fucking good. So pretty, Jen, you've got the prettiest goddamn mouth. Wrap it around my cock, real tight, and suck me--hard, harder, like--ohfucklikethat, jesus christ. _Perfect_ , Jen, you're--gonna come, please, make me, wanna come in your mouth, taste it on you, fuck it out of your mouth with my tongue while I fuck y-- _fuck!_ "

Jensen's not quite sure when this thing turned around on him, but by the time Jared's coming hot and thick across his tongue Jensen's nearly there himself, turned on so bad it hurts and two seconds away from grinding himself against the mattress. Jared opens his eyes in time to catch Jensen with his hand down his open jeans, trying to finish himself off; then Jensen's suddenly on his back, hands pinned at his sides, staring dazedly up at Jared's wicked grin.

"Uh-uh," Jared chides, dipping down to lick Jensen's mouth open and suck the taste from his tongue. "Said you'd give me anything I asked for, and I'm pretty sure I didn't ask you to jerk yourself off."

Jensen groans, loud and pained, but Jared just kisses him and smiles.

"Anyway," Jared continues, starting a lazy path of kisses down Jensen's chest as he works Jen's jeans off, "I've been doing all the talking, and that's just rude."

He opens his mouth over Jensen's hip bone, hazel eyes flashing in a grin. "I bet you've got a lot to say."


End file.
